Garrus Vakarian
Garrus Vakarian is a character from the Mass Effect Universe. He is a Turian Rebel and makes his first appearance in Mass Effect as a party member. He returns in the sequel, Mass Effect 2, as a party member once again, but also as a potential romantic interest for female players. It has been confirmed that Garrus will return in Mass Effect 3 (assuming he survived the events of Mass Effect 2) as a party member, though the full details of his involvement won't be known until the game is released. The member who plays as Garrus Vakarian joined CRRP as other characters at first. On March 16th, 2010 the user switched from HK-47 to Garrus. He has since switched to Boss (Saints Row) while Garrus and his followers have become NPCs for the Valorians to use as they see fit. Background Garrus spent his childhood on a planet or colony, likely inhabited by Turians. At the age of 15, like all male Turians, Garrus joined the Turian Military and rose through the ranks for several years after. Details of this period in Garrus' life are unknown, but at some point, he was assigned to Citadel Security as an investigator and officer of the law. Through the years leading up to the events of Mass Effect, Garrus constantly found himself hindered by the Citadel's rules and regulations. He always held a personal belief in that it shouldn't matter how you got things done, so long as it was done. This set of ideals, and his occasional ignoring of the rules, always put him at odds with his superiors. Nonetheless, he was viewed as a talented and valuable Citadel Security officer and had the respect of most of his peers. Eventually, Garrus Vakarian was tasked with investigating accusations against the Citadel's best SPECTRE (an elite agent force, used by the Citadel to carry out dangerous missions or assassinations) Saren Arturius. After failing to find enough evidence against Saren to legally arrest him, Garrus Vakarian sought help from an Alliance officer, Commander Shepard. Shepard, who had an audience with the Citadel at the time, was too busy to speak with Garrus much on the matter and the Turian dismissed himself from their company. They would meet up again, however, in a local Medical clinic. Thugs, working for a local crime lord named Fist, were threatening the lone doctor in the clinic, demanding that they see Garrus for some reason or else they'd trash her place and harm her. It was at this time where Commander Shepard and his team entered the medical clinic, unaware of what was going on. The thugs took notice of Shepard and were distracted from Garrus, who had been hiding while waiting for an opportunity to strike at the thugs. Taking a chance with the doctor's life, Garrus quickly fired his pistol at the thug holding the doctor hostage, almost killing her but ensuring the thug's life was over. A brief firefight ensued, but the thugs were taken care of quickly between Shepard, his team, and Garrus. After making a convincing argument and providing evidence against Saren, for whom Shepard was also trying to convict of being a criminal rather than a hero, Garrus joined Commander Shepard's crew. Garrus soon became a valuable asset to Shepard's team. Using a wide variety of decryption, modification, and other technology-related abilities, as well as his impressive skills with numerous weapons, particularly sniper rifles, the Turian helped Shepard in her numerous adventures across the galaxy in their attempts at stopping Saren. Over time, Shepard and Garrus bonded as true team mates and a strong bond between the two was formed as they learned the truth about the Reapers and stopped Saren. (Mass Effect 2 Plot summary to come soon.) Involvement The Multiverse and Garrus have a rocky relationship as of current events. Having allied himself with the Altruistic Valorians, Garrus has made a habit of being a "Well Intentioned Extremist", often arguing with his fellow Valorians over methods used to solve problems. An argument with the Valorians over their use of the ARK's Eclipse Cannon, and an incident between Deadpool and fellow Valorian, Gardevoir had distanced Garrus from the faction, and he originally intended on leaving the faction after a few more missions, but then things changed... A military organization known as GUN attacked the Valorians as they were setting up shop on the recently renovated and re-acquired Space Colony ARK . Though there were many casualties and a large amount of damage was done to the Valorians (not to mention the mental trauma several members, particularly Tails and Shadow, experienced), the Valorians defeated GUN and either repelled or killed most of their forces. Garrus himself played a large part in the battle, fighting his way through the ARK's many platforms in an attempt to reach his fellow Valorians in the ARK's control tower. Garrus' most prominent moment was using his powerful ship, the Verrikan, to dive into a powerful and nigh-unstoppable Mech that GUN had used, damaging the Verikkan heavily in the process, but making the Mech vulnerable enough for the rest of the Valorians to destroy it and cripple GUN's main forces. While the ARK was being secured by what was left of the Valorians, a distress signal was sent to them by the Autobots' leader, asking for any assistance dealing with an upcoming threat at the Tower. Garrus and his partner Bolem obliged and joined the motley crew Optimus Prime had gathered. The Turian and Salarian were assigned to retake the Wing of Nightfall from the Decepticon Soundwave. Working under Megatron's orders, Soundwave sought cause chaos in the name of the Decepticons and had complete control of the Wing by the time Garrus, Bolem, and their assigned partner Jin had arrived. Coordinating between Garrus' tactical and leadership skills, Bolem's medical training, and Jin's powerful magic, the three of them were able to successfully repel the Decepticon and his minions and retake the Wing of Nightfall...though the battle was the closest Garrus had come to dying in the Multiverse and was also the first time he had almost lost a soldier (in this case, Bolem and Jin who both received heavy injuries.) under his command in the Multiverse. Having earned a reputation as a trustworthy and reliable (if somewhat hot-headed) companion, Garrus now finds himself aiding both the Valorians and the newly formed Lunar Shield. With the recent acquisition of a third squadmate in VB-T1 (Vakarian Bot- Tank Model; Mk l) and some intense training underway, Garrus seeks to aid the Valorians in retaking Station Square from GUN and ending the corrupt organization once and for all, while also using his current free time to assist the Lunar Shield in building a "mega" hospital on the Moon. Powers and Capabilities Having served in the Turian military since the age of fifteen, Garrus has learned the basics and more advanced disciplines of combat. He can handle nearly any situation he gets himself into and is generally considered a powerful character. (Especially for a Rank One....something that is becoming slightly typical, given the RPer's older characters ) While limited to more standard attacks and using conventional weapons, Garrus has given himself a decent variety of attacks. He is adept at using pistols, assault rifles, military and "hyper-tech" grenades, beam-based weaponry, and particularly specializes in sniping. He is deadly with a sniper rifle, and with a large variety of ammo types to use (including ones that cause Burn and Paralyze), can function as both an offensive and defensive character in stat battles. 'Bolem' Always by Garrus' side is one of the few people the Turian legitimately trusts in the Multiverse, a Salarian from his universe by the name of Bolem Sorek'll. Bolem specializes in tasks suited to a Healer class character, and can heal a decent amount of damage per turn in a stat battle. He is fairly well-balanced for a Rank One soldier, and can put up a fight when necessary, though his stats (and the character himself!) prefer to stay in the back and never fight foes alone. 'Vakarian Bot: Tank Series Mk l (VB-T1 or "Tank' A newcomer to the team and to the Multiverse in general, not much is known about the strange new addition to Garrus' team. What is known is that he is a custom-designed robot, built by Garrus, the Shy Guys, and with some assistance using Autobot level technology; a favor from Optimus Prime. The model itself was indeed built, but the conscious was not. Existing inside the robot is the standard Virtual Intelligence (A limited Artificial Intelligence incapable of free will outside of its programming from the Mass Effect universe), but also something more...organic? A foreign life form resides in the robot that only Garrus knows of. Due to the Turian's already socially awkward skills and his concerns involving trust in others, he intends on being the only one who truly knows the robot's identity, so for now, keeps the robot identified as simply one with a fully functional Artificial Intelligence. The robot serves as the squad's TANKER unit and will always be up front, while Garrus is in the back sniping and Bolem in the middle assisting as both as he can. Wielding an electromagnetic axe and dual auto-cannons, the robot is a force to be reckoned with. 'The Verrikan' Finally, Garrus also controls a powerful ship by the name of The Verrikan. Months of toiling with the Shy Guys have crafted this fine ship. It boasts lethal mortars and rapid laser fire, is durable enough to hold it's own on several occasions, and is Garrus' only piece of property in the Multiverse. Watch out for it's speed and surprisingly threatening attacks! Note: The Verrikan was destroyed after damage received during both the GUN Raid On The Space Colony ARK and after colliding with an atomic W.M.D. over the Tower of Twilight, deployed by Soundwave. It is currently under repairs by the Shy Guys and Valorians and will be unusable until Garrus deems it worthy of combat again. Quotes "It's so much easier to see the world in black and white. But grey? I don't know what to do with grey..." -To Commander Shepard during a conversation on-board the Normandy in Mass Effect 2. Trivia *Garrus is so far the only Turian inhabitant of the Multiverse, though with the appearance of Bolem and rumors of a certain "assertive" commander's presence being reported, Garrus believes there are other Turians now. *Garrus Vakarian was the first Mass Effect character on Celestial Refresh. See also * Link External links * Omega Stronghold (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters